Cats Don't Dance (TopCatFan115 Style)
TopCatFan115's movie spoof of Cats Don't Dance Cast * Danny - Top Cat * Sawyer - Trixie (Top Cat: The Movie) * Wooly - Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!) * Darla Dimple - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) * Tillie The Hippo - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Frances Albacore - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * Cranston the Goat - Jeb (Home on the Range) * Pudge - Pingu * Max - Satan (South Park) * T.W. - Cecil Turtle (Looney Tunes) * Farley Wink - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * L.B. Mammoth - Mayor West (Family Guy) * Flanagan - Mama Luigi (Super Mario World) * Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) * Crying Alligator - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Horse that gives Danny some good luck - Donkey (Shrek) * Sheep that gives Danny a sweater made of his own wool - Shaun the Sheep * Other passengers on bus - themselves * Mine Workers - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Man outside restaurant - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Laurel and Hardy - themselves * Mae West - herself * Sacrificial Lamb - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Sammy the Pig - Hamm (Toy Story) * Toto - Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo) * Worker on the Studio Backlot - Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) * King Kong - King Homer (The Simpsons) * Cart Pusher - The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep) * Drowning Animals - Angel Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Unicorns Going Underwater - Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Male Hippopotamus - Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Beavers - Daggett and Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Rhinoceroses - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) * Storks - Junior (Storks) * Walruses - Rotor the Walrus (Sonic SatAM) * Koalas - Reginald (American Dad) and Blinky Bill * Female Goat - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Cows - Otis the Cow (Barnyard) * Pigs - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Birds - Blu and Jewel (Rio) * Annoyed Dogs - Charlie Barkin and Sasha LaFleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Lions - Simba and Nala (The Lion King) * Female Turtle - Mona Lisa (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) * Alligator - Wally Gator * Animals In The Garage - Barnyard Animals (Barnyard) * Sad Dog - Droopy * Horses - Buck (Home on the Range) * Camel - Abu (Camel) (Aladdin) * Hummingbird - Flit (Pocahontas) * Frog - Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes) * Birds On Clothesline - Chinstraps (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Mouse - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Bear - Kenai (Brother Bear) * Woodpecker - Woody Woodpecker * Raccoon - R.J. (Over The Hedge) * Lion - Alex (Madagascar) * Anteater - Arthur Read (Arthur) * Crocodile - Albino Croc (Madagascar: The Video Game) * Gorilla - Magilla Gorilla * Sea Lions - Baby Seal (Tom and Jerry) * Monkeys - Mason and Phil (Madagascar) * Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Joan Crawford - Herself * Cary Grant - Himself * W.C. Fields - Himself * Clark Gable - Himself Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie-spoof Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie Spoofs Category:Cats Don't Dance Parody Movies Category:TopCatFan115